Pessoa Especial
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: [Completa]Depois que Shikamaru foi nomeado Chuunin, nem sempre ele pode cumprir missões com seus companheiros Genins. Chouji decide que não há problemas em fazer uma missão apenas com Ino, para o desconforto desta. [InoChou][IC]
1. Chapter 1

O céu estava começando a se avermelhar, mostrando que era o fim de um novo dia. Não diferente de todos os dias, a folhagem verdejante de Konoha era invadida por ninjas, voltando para casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Em especial, dois colegas voltavam para casa, voltando de um dia cansativo de tarefas que havia lhes tomado a manhã inteira. A kunoichi parecia cansada..parou de repente no chão, abaixando e segurando firme o tornozelo. O shinobi que a acompanhava parou logo após ela, caminhando a seu encontro.

- "Como está o seu tornozelo?" – Disse o garoto em tom preocupado.

- "Estou bem.. A kunai só pegou de raspão.. Já disse." – Falou a loura, como se estivesse irritada com a pergunta.

- "Ino.. Deixe-me te carregar. Por favor. Não há necessidade de continuar andando assim.."

- "Chouji, já disse que estou bem. Só preciso descansar um pouco, que coisa! Não preciso da sua ajuda!"

A garota loura andou até uma árvore, sentando próximo a ela e se recostando. O shinobi gordinho após esitar um pouco, foi até a colega e se sentou do seu lado.

O silêncio era sepulcral. Ino massageava o tornozelo machucado enquanto Chouji a observava sem saber o que dizer.. Não havia necessidade dela andar machucada. Mas ela era orgulhosa e teimosa demais para precisar de ajuda.. Muito mais dele. Ela sempre desprezava tudo que ele fazia..

- "Ino." – Chamou Chouji tentando quebrar aquele clima.

- "Quê?" – Disse a kunoichi loura em um tom incômodo para o colega de equipe.

- "Você.. Está com fome?" – Disse Chouji pegando sua mala de utensílios.

- "Não quero seus salgadinhos, Chouji. Eles fazem mal e eu preciso manter a forma." – Disse friamente a garota, voltando a massagear a perna.

- "Não.. Não são salgadinhos. Olhe, eu não sabia quando eu ia voltar para casa e.. Eu trouxe um lanche.." Disse, tirando um pote de plástico da mala e abrindo, mostrando à colega alguns onigiris caseiros.

Ino tentou ignorar a oferta. Mas eles não haviam tido tempo de almoçar ou jantar, e a garota realmente se sentia faminta. Acabou cedendo e pegando um dos bolinhos de arroz.

- "Estão.. Bons, né?" – Disse timidamente o garoto enquanto comia um dos onigiris.

- "É.." – Disse Ino sem muita emoção na voz.

- "Eu.. Eu que fiz.." – Disse Chouji depois de tomar coragem por alguns segundos – "Minha mãe cozinha muito bem e está me ensinando.."

- "Está.. Esfarelando, devia estar mais compactado." – Disse Ino sem olhar para o garoto.

Chouji abaixou os olhos concordando com a cabeça. Porquê nada do que ele fazia estava bom?

- "...Então.. parece que não foi tão bom pegar uma missão.. Com Shikamaru fora, executando funções de Chuunin.. Você não precisava ter se machucado.." – Disse o garoto gordinho, se esforçando para manter uma conversa.

- "..Eu não teria me machucado se você tivesse lutado direito, Chouji." – Disse Ino em um tom zombeteiro.

- "..É..." – Disse o shinobi, um pouco entristecido – "Quer mais um onigiri, Ino?" – Disse o garoto estendendo o pote com um último bolinho dentro.

- "Não.. Você que precisa comer pra manter sua má forma.. Eu preciso manter minha boa forma."

Chouji olhava para baixo mais uma vez. O sol já havia se posto totalmente, mostrando-se a noite quando Ino resolveu que já estava bem para se levantar.

Se colocou de pé, perdendo o equilíbrio logo depois. Prontamente o shinobi gordinho levantou e a pegou nos braços, impedindo a queda.

- "Ino! Já disse que você não está bem, é só pedir que eu..."

- "Me larga, Chouji!" – Disse a garota, levantando-se para se livrar dos braços do colega que havia amparado a queda.

Ino sentou novamente no chão. Chouji a olhava triste, com um ar preocupado.

- "..Está com frio? Eu.. tenho uma blusa aqui na mala e.."

- "Já disse que estou bem Chouji! Além de agüentar essa dor eu tenho que agüentar você querendo atenção?" – Disse Ino irritada.

Chouji realmente queria atenção. Desde o começo do dia a kunoichi se mostrou completamente transtornada pelo fato de ter que ir numa missão acompanhada apenas do gordinho. Ino estava evitando qualquer tipo de conversa ou contato, e era exatamente isso que havia impedido o bom andamento da tarefa, e que tinha permitido que um inimigo machucasse a garota.

Ela sabia daquilo, que estava evitando Chouji. Fazia isso calculadamente, tentando cortar qualquer coisa que ele fizesse. Isso estava sufocando o shinobi.

- "..O que eu te fiz, Ino? Porque está brava comigo?" – Perguntou Chouji com voz triste.

Ino olhou séria para o companheiro. Não podia mais negar aquilo.. Aquilo, que já deveria ter acabado. Ela já deveria estar em casa descansando e pensando em suas futilidades habituais.. Não deveria estar ali, na floresta, a noite, com Chouji. O que os outros iriam pensar?

- "..Por favor, me responda.. Eu fiz um remédio com ervas para aliviar essa dor, e você não quis nem tentar. O que eu fiz de tão errado?"

Errado. Errado era ele estar ali, com ela. Ela queria que Shikamaru aparecesse. Que seu pai aparecesse. Que qualquer um estivesse ali para levá-la para casa. Queria sair de perto de Chouji, aquele garoto largado e gordo, totalmente fora dos padrões de beleza. Ela era linda, e era especial. Deveria ficar com alguém assim também.. Alguém como o Sasuke.

- "Nada." – Respondeu Ino, fria.

- "Posso por favor então passar o remédio?" – Falou o garoto com uma leve irritação na voz.

- "Tanto faz." – Disse a loura, levantando e abaixando os ombros em desprezo.

Mas não era verdade. Chouji se importava com ela.. Realmente se importava. E ela sabia disso, e gostava disso.. Mas não deveria gostar. Se odiava por gostar. Por isso que não podia ter nenhuma interação significativa com o garoto, por isso que não poderia se deixar gostar do que ele fazia ou de quem ele era. Poderia gostar, de estar ali com ele, ou das coisas que ele fazia. E ela era muito especial para isso.

- "..Vou aceitar isso como um sim." – Disse o Akimichi, emburrado com a situação.

Chouji pegou delicadamente o pé da colega, tirando a sandália ninja desta. Ino fez uma cara de dor no momento.. O corte era pequeno, mas havia acertado bem na articulação, por azar.

O coração de Ino se apertou no momento que ele ia tocá-la. Não podia deixar, não queria ser tocada por um garoto como aquele. Ela tinha que continuar buscando o seu príncipe encantado, como Sakura e Tenten faziam. Sakura.. Sasuke.. Ela tinha que lutar com ela pelo Sasuke. Isso era o certo, isso era o que ela tinha planejado.. Porquê nem tudo saia como o planejado? Porquê, em um momento era fácil ficar com Chouji, e de uma hora para outra havia ficado embaraçoso? ..Ela deveria gostar de Shikamaru. Havia tentado gostar do garoto, afinal ele era um gênio em estratégias. Ele era especial.. Como ela. Mas ele gostava de outra garota, outra garota não tão incrível como ela. Como havia sido ele capaz de fazer aquela desfeita?

Chouji sentiu nervosismo. Tinha certeza que a colega estava amaldiçoando aquele momento, por depender de algo que ele tinha feito. Tudo que ele fazia e tudo que era, era ruim, e merecia desprezo.. Porquê ela havia mudado tanto? Porquê uma hora ela lhe trazia uma cesta de frutas carinhosamente escolhidas de presente, e outra hora reclamava de seu peso e de como ele agia?

O garoto gordinho por fim passou a pomada verde. Massageava delicadamente a garota com as pontas dos dedos, sério. Não podia demonstrar que estava gostando do momento.

Ino sentiu mais nervoso. Chouji era extremamente carinhoso e atencioso, e a pomada não demorava muito para fazer efeito. Fazia remédios, cozinhava, era alegre, e estava pouco a pouco dominando o Taijutsu especial dos Akimichi. Estava se tornando um bom ninja. ...Como era boa a sensação dos dedos do garoto a tocando. O seu corpo se aquecia aos poucos.. Mas ela não podia deixar-se dominar. Não por aquele sentimento, aquele sentimento errado pelo cara errado. Ino arrancou o pé das mãos de Chouji tentando manter a face mais fria que conseguia.

- "Melhorou um pouquinho Chouji, nem parece que foi você que fez." – Disse.

Chouji sentia como se uma kunai estivesse sendo cravada em seu coração, que doía desesperado. Ele gostava de Ino, sabia que gostava dela a algum tempo. Sabia que aquilo era ridículo e que nunca conseguiria agradar a garota, sendo como era. Queria que ela gostasse dele sendo ele mesmo, por isso havia decidido que não emagreceria em função de Ino porque se ele o fizesse, ela provavelmente arranjaria outro motivo para desprezá-lo. Chouji sentiu uma enorme vontade de falar com Shikamaru naquele momento, o único que sempre o compreendeu e apoiou. Como era infantil aquela vontade que ele tinha de fazer que Ino o compreendesse também.

- "Desculpe por você estar tendo que fazer essa missão com uma pessoa tão desagradável como eu.." – Disse Chouji, magoado.

Ino queria dizer algo mais cortante. Algo como dizer que não o desculpava e que nunca mais iria fazer uma coisa dessa. Era o que seu raciocínio mandava, nunca mais ficar só com Chouji, nunca mais correr o risco de alimentar sentimentos por alguém não tão especial como o homem que um dia seria coroado seu escolhido. Nem por amizade devia querer ficar com ele. Amizade não existia, a única coisa que existia era o contato de pessoas com interesses semelhantes.

Mas não conseguiu. O rosto tristonho e gorducho de Chouji parecia algo extremamente tocante. Mas não deveria ser. Queria pedir desculpas, queria o abraçar.. Não. Não queria, não podia, era errado. Porquê sua boca parecia se movimentar sozinha?

- "Você não é desagradável, Chouji." – Disse Ino.

Chouji sentiu uma alegria imensa ao ouvir aquilo. Aquilo era uma migalha de atenção, um nada, mas ao menos estava sendo tratado como um ser humano. Mas seria aquilo verdade? Porquê ela mentiria? Afinal, ele não era um ser humano. Ele era um gordo largado, e um gordo largado estava em um nível muito abaixo de um seu humano.

- "Sou desagradável. Sou desagradável por ser gordo e chato." – Falou Chouji, entristecido.

Ino deveria cortar aquela conversa agora, deveria concordar.. Mas não podia. Ele era totalmente fora da estética. Mesmo que ela o aceitasse, ele logo se cansaria dela e procuraria outra garota mais interessante ou outra coisa para fazer..

- "Não é verdade." – Disse a kunoichi, tentando manter frieza na voz.

- "Você.. Reclamou.. De eu ter engordado de novo depois de ter emagrecido com.. Aquela luta para resgatar o Sasuke.."

Era verdade. Ino não havia gostado de Chouji ter engordado novamente. Ele havia ficado tão bonito magro.. Tão.. Não. Era errado, muito errado pensar em Chouji daquela forma, bonito. Porquê ela queria que ele permanecesse magro, se ela não quer nada com ele? Tinha que achar alguém melhor.

- "Eu só.. Reclamei porquê me importo com você, Chouji." – Disse Ino, não podendo conter as palavras que lhe vinham.

- "...Shikamaru se importa comigo, e nunca reclamou de como eu sou ou.. Me desprezou por isso. Ele é meu amigo.. Amigos não magoam uns aos outros." – Falou Chouji.

Amiga? Para Chouji, Ino era muito mais que uma amiga. Ao menos ele queria que fosse, e torcia todos os dias para que se tornasse.

Ino olhou séria para o colega.. Estava ele comparando ela a Shikamaru? Shikamaru era extremamente importante para Chouji, e ele morreria sem pensar duas vezes para salvar o seu grande amigo, seu melhor amigo. Eles dois tinham uma ligação incrível. O coração de Ino se revirou ao pensar naquilo.. A muito tempo ela tinha concluído que a amizade era uma grande ilusão.

- "...Shikamaru.. É muito importante pra você, não é?.. Como você se sentiria.. Se ele te.. esquecesse por causa de uma.. garota?" – Disse Ino com um tom amargo na voz.

O shinobi concluiu imediatamente sobre qual assunto Ino estava falando. Sakura e Sasuke.

Ino olhava para baixo, pensativa. Certa vez a garota loura teve uma grande amiga, quando descobriu que ambas gostavam do mesmo garoto. Ino via a amiga feliz, e não quis tirar o brilho dos olhos dela, desta pessoa tão importante que ela considerava sua melhor amiga.. Mas Sakura não esitou, e assim que soube desse fato desprezou a amizade de Ino. Jogou fora, sem pensar duas vezes, como se tudo que elas haviam passado juntas não tivesse significado nada.

Uma vez a kunoichi viu uma garotinha apavorada sendo atazanada por ser medrosa. Se aproximou dela, a ajudou, a arrumou, a presenteou com uma bela fita. Sakura devolveu a fita, como se devolvesse a amizade de Ino. Era um objeto usado que ela não queria mais.. A fita, e a amiga. Por causa de um garoto que ela nem conhecia. Seria aquilo justo? Seria tudo tão descartável? Seria a realidade da vida de uma garota tentar parecer mais fútil e atraente possível para conseguir ter a glória de roubar o garoto desejado por todas para si? ..Ino tentou acreditar nisso. Aquela deveria ser sua vida. Competir com a Sakura por Sasuke. Então porquê.. Porquê se sentia tão feliz ao lado de Chouji? Se todos usavam máscaras para parecerem perfeitos, e ela mesma havia se esforçado tanto para criar uma máscara tão bonita quanto podia.. Porquê ela queria se aproximar de alguém que se preocupava tão pouco com a própria máscara?

Chouji sentiu um frio descer por seu corpo ao ver que algumas discretas lágrimas começavam a correr pelo rosto da colega.

Ino se sentia desesperada por não conseguir mais manter rígido o muro que a separava de seu sentimento inconveniente. Magoar Chouji estava a ferindo por dentro, a ferindo de uma maneira que nem ela sabia. Doía. Porquê havia lembrado de Sakura? Porquê ela havia lembrado o motivo que a havia feito decidir que o mundo era nada mais que pessoas se exibindo na vitrine? Porquê estava chorando diante de seu colega de equipe? Sua imagem, sua perfeição plena, sua frieza e racionalidade ruíam.. E escorriam pelos seus olhos azuis.

* * *

29.05.06 - Yo, Minna-san! Faz tempo que eu queria escrever uma InoChou.. Eu acho esse casal muito bonitinho por um monte de motivos! E a fic da Rama-nee-chan me inspirou.. Huahuahua! E ela betou também, e mandou eu postar.. (Mandou. o.o) 

Sim, eu sei escrever coisas fofas. Incrível, não? Só avisando, esse fic vai ser pequeno.. Por favor comentem, palpitem, mandem Reviews, okay? Adoro vocês! Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

Ino começava a balbuciar algo inteligível à medida que chorava, sentada no chão.. Mergulhada em pensamentos. Chouji a olhava agoniado, sem saber o que fazer.

- "Chouji.. Como, como você se sentiria?" – Disse em voz chorosa – "Como você se sentiria se o Shikamaru te desprezasse por causa de uma garota que ele nem.. conhece?"

- "N.. Não sei Ino.. Eu não acho que o Shikamaru iria.." – Disse Chouji sem graça espantado com a reação de Ino.

- "..Não ia. Porquê ele é seu amigo.. E.. amigos.. não magoam uns aos outros.. É isso?" – A garota loura falava em uma voz arrastada em um volume muito baixo.

Ino já não conseguia manter sua pose de antes. Tampouco se sentia especial. Sentia apenas uma grande mágoa.. Não só por causa da amizade perdida de Sakura, como de ter visto o modo que ela mesma estava tratando Chouji. Ele era importante para ela, apesar de tudo. Se ela o magoasse não estaria fazendo o mesmo que se estivesse jogando uma amizade fora por puro amor próprio e futilidade?

As coisas não eram assim, por mais que Ino tentasse ver o mundo apenas como uma passarela de pessoas e interesses, tudo que ela via no momento era a solidão. Se ela desgostava tanto dessa solidão, seria justo desprezar uma pessoa que se importava tanto com ela como Chouji? Sakura havia se afastado de Ino pois a amizade desta não era mais interessante à garota de cabelos rosa.. Se Ino afastasse Chouji por causa de sua vaidade, não seria a mesma coisa?

Chouji sentia um impulso enorme de abraçar Ino, de a proteger.. Seja lá do que a tivesse apavorando naquele momento. Ele não se recordava de ver a kunoichi tão frágil como naquele momento, despida de seu orgulho e força habitual. Ele estava vendo a verdadeira Ino? Sem poses, sem falsidade? Ele queria a ver sorrindo, não chorando. Era o que ele mais desejava naquele momento, que a garota pudesse sorrir, estando ao lado dele.. Mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

- "..Desculpe.." – Disse a garota um pouco chorosa – "Eu.. Não queria te magoar, Chouji.. Eu só.. Não sei.. Se eu reclamo de você, é porquê eu.. Quero te ver bem. Eu quero te ver.. feliz.."

- "Ino.. Eu.. Estou bem. Eu não sei o que deu em você hoje, mas você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e.." – Chouji falava tentando acalmar a colega. Estava triste com ela, e confuso ao vê-la chorar.. Mas realmente a achava maravilhosa.

- "Não!" – Disse a kunoichi com irritação – "Não sou.. Maravilhosa.. Sou só uma bobona que só sabe ser estúpida com os outros! Por isso ninguém gosta de mim!" – Disse Ino com uma voz um pouco gritada e esganiçada.

A garota permanecia com a perna a qual ela havia machucado esticada, sentada no chão, curvada para frente.. Triste. Chouji não se conteve mais, se movimentou um pouco de onde estava sentado, se aproximando de Ino e a pegando nos braços, em um abraço carinhoso.

Ino se surpreendeu. Não sabia o que devia fazer, o que devia falar, apenas encolheu as pernas e recostou a cabeça no braço direito do colega enquanto sentia o abraço deste. O shinobi gordinho acariciava gentilmente o cabelo dourado da kunoichi, enquanto ela voltava a chorar, arrependida de ter tratado Chouji tão ruidosamente.

- "..Não chore.. Está tudo bem.. Não é verdade que ninguém gosta de você, Ino.." – O garoto deu uma longa pausa até completar a frase – "Eu.. Gosto muito de você e vou sempre te apoiar.."

A kunoichi balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- "Desculpe.."- Disse.

- "Eu te desculpo se você parar de chorar." – Disse Chouji em tom divertido enquanto continuava acariciando o cabelo de Ino.

Ino abriu um sorriso leve quando ouviu isso. O abraço de Chouji era protetor, carinhoso, e era muito confortável estar entre os braços dele. A garota se sentia abraçada a um grande e fofo urso de pelúcia.

- "Eu.. gosto muito de você, Ino-chan.." – Disse novamente o shinobi gordinho, com uma voz um pouco insegura gastando a coragem restante que lhe sobrava.

A garota se ergueu, esfregou os olhos eliminando as lágrimas restantes.. Abraçada com o colega se virou para ele o olhando nos olhos.

- "Também.. Gosto muito de você.. Chouji.. Chouji-kun." – Disse sorrindo.

Aquilo estava errado.. Não podia ser. Chouji era um gordo largado. Ino sabia disso. E ele estava completamente fora dos padrões de estética.. E ela sabia disso. E ele não era nenhum garoto cotado, ou nenhum gênio, ou nenhuma pessoa especial para os outros.. E a kunoichi também sabia disso.

Mas Chouji gostava dela e ela gostava dele. Ele era especial para ela, e ela era especial para ele. E aquilo parecia ser a única coisa importante naquele momento.

O sorriso da garota de esvaiu, e Ino apenas o observava olhar para ela. Ambos sérios, se observando, sentindo os seus corpos se esquentarem e uma ansiedade agradável lhes subir à garganta.

O shinobi gordinho permaneceu imóvel até o momento que Ino fechou os olhos e se aproximou dele, encostando os lábios dela nos de Chouji. O garoto se sentia trêmulo, e ainda incrédulo e inseguro a abraçou mais firmemente. Ele levou novamente as mãos aos cabelos lisos de Ino, e novamente enlaçou os dedos neste, enquanto aprofundava o beijo carinhosamente. Ele era incrivelmente doce, desde o modo de tocar os lábios dela com a língua até a maneira de segurá-la gentilmente.

A garota nunca havia se sentido tão querida num beijo, ou tão protegida como quando aninhada nos braços fofos do shinobi. Já para Chouji, aquele havia sido seu primeiro beijo, quase do modo que ele sempre havia sonhado.. Porém melhor.

Ino e Chouji se afastaram, olhando de maneira doce um para o outro.. Estavam levemente corados e sem jeito, mas aquilo parecia apenas aumentar a magia do momento.

- "Chouji.." – Falou Ino com uma voz meiga para o garoto.

Ino não conseguiu terminar a frase. Chouji a puxou para ele fortemente, a enlaçando com os braços e ligando os seus lábios novamente, apaixonadamente. Daquela vez a kunoichi não se sentiu apenas querida, se sentiu desejada a medida que o garoto a beijava de maneira decidida.. Acariciava no beijo toda a boca da colega, a apertando um pouco enquanto a explorava.. Ino sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o corpo com aquele gesto forte, se sentindo frágil diante daquele espaçoso ninja.. E era bom, muito bom sentir aquilo.

Chouji levou a mão que estava no cabelo de Ino até a cintura desta, a segurando para si, tocando as fitas brancas que a garota tinha enroladas na cintura, podendo sentir com os dedos o calor da pele desta. Ino por sua vez abraçou Chouji também, retribuindo o modo audacioso o qual ele havia a beijado, arqueando o pescoço e tentando controlar o beijo que o garoto teimava em controlar, fazendo uma quente brincadeira. Chouji a trazia novamente, terminando por tombar ao chão a tendo deitada e segura em cima dele.

O shinobi gordinho foi vagarosamente deslizando a mão da cintura de Ino até as costas desta, explorando com os dedos uma brecha que ela tinha nas fitas enroladas no corpo. Ao sentir o toque a garota sentiu um leve tremor no corpo e apertou com força o fofo ninja que a tocava. Chouji sentia como se estivesse no sonho mais maravilhoso que em vida, e mal podia controlar sua vontade de tocar e acariciar a garota, e exatamente por este motivo ele voltou com a mão que estava nas costas de Ino, e aos poucos se afastou do beijo, terminando-o.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos, respirando ofegantes pela intensidade do beijo. Chouji possuía um sorriso maroto no rosto enquanto Ino concluía que estar em cima dele era como deitar em um colchonete fofo, macio e quentinho.

Permaneceram pensativos por um tempo, apenas apreciando sentir o calor de seus corpos contrapor com a brisa fresca que soprava na floresta.

Não importava o que ia acontecer, o que estava certo ou não, ou o que os outros iriam pensar.. Só importava que naquele momento, naquele segundo e naquele lugar, eles queriam ficar juntos. E que era muito bom ficarem juntos.

O silêncio só foi quebrado no momento que Chouji levantou a cabeça para olhar a kunoichi.

- "Ino-chan.." – Disse carinhoso – "Está tarde.. Precisamos.. Voltar."

Ino olhou para o colega com um rosto meigo e preguiçoso, e não mostrava a mínima vontade de levantar de seu urso de pelúcia gigante.

- "Hm..?" – Disse desinteressada.

Chouji respirou fundo, sorrindo, olhando o desânimo de Ino. Tomou certo impulso e levantou o tórax, tomando a garota nos braços e levantando a seguir.

- "Mas Chouji, eu posso andar eu.." – Começou a falar a garota assim que se viu carregada pelo colega.

- "Não. Ino-chan, você está machucada e.. por mais que você teime, eu não vou te soltar.."

A garota fez uma cara emburrada que não demorou muito para se transformar em um sorriso, e soltar uma leve risada.

- "..Uma flor delicada deve ser levada com todo o cuidado.." – Disse Chouji, doce.

Ino o olhava feliz.. Não conseguia mais simular desgosto por estar sendo escoltada daquela forma até Konoha, e por fim abraçou o pescoço do shinobi gordinho dando um beijo estralado em uma das bochechas fofas de Chouji.

E por fim, o fofo shinobi carregou nos braços sua linda flor até onde esta morava. A vila ninja nunca havia parecido tão aconchegante, agradável, e bonita como estava sendo naquele dia. Estava especial.. Como eles.

* * *

02.06.06 - Finalizei esse fic..! Yuhuu! Eu achei que ficou uma graça, eu espero que o meu trabalho agrade aos senhores, a ponto de ser digno de um reviewzinho..

..Se eu fosse continuar provavelmente seria sobre a Ino não aceitando estar com o Chouji, não assumindo, e etc.. Afinal, alguns beijos não são um casamento, não é mesmo? Huahuahua! E a Ino é bem cabeça-dura, todos sabem disso! Ah.. O Chouji é uma graça de pessoa.. E ele está com esse amor platônico a tanto tempo, nada mais natural que ele tenha algumas.. ahn.. vontades com a Ino, não é? Mas ele foi um bom garoto no meu fic e não fez nada demais.. Tadinho! Ele faz qualquer coisa por ela..

Novamente venho atravéz desta requerir reviews, comenta, custa nada não ow.. XD Eu adorei fazer esse fic, apesar da maioria das pessoas me acharem insana por gostar de InoChou mas.. Acho que tem bem mais coisas que me definem como com sanidade duvidosa, então nem me preocupo.. Beijos para todos vocês! Em especial pra dona Rama que me apoiou nisso..! Tchauz!


End file.
